The Little American
by OddLittleBrit
Summary: Alfred wants to meet his prince, but to find him, he kind of... needs legs. So, where else to head but the local witch? Of course, there'll be a price to pay... Mermaid AU, ONESHOT, human names used, and just a little odd.


**AN: Hey! So this popped into my head and happened... too much of The Little Mermaid, methinks! But anyways, I know this is more like the middle of the story, but I couldn't really figure out a beginning to it, so I'm posting it as a oneshot. The prince could be whoever you liked that way (I see him as Russia, but there you go XD) Anyways, I hope you enjoy my weird evil Arthur**

**DISCLAIMER: Hetalia isn't mine I'm afraid...**

* * *

The water had suddenly taken on an unnaturally green tinge, tendrils of black winding through the rotting seaweed. Alfred took a gulp, noticing the rancid, sour taste that accompanied the green glow. He was far from the palace now. Still, with a powerful kick, he swam further along the dark tunnel, determined to find what lay ahead. The only noise in the whole place was his heart beat, fast and steady; no fish dared enter such dark spots, so the whole area lacked the distinct hum of life. As the steady rhythm of his fin propelled him along, Alfred got the overwhelming feeling he was being followed. He spun suddenly, and there was a quiet 'oof!' as another merman was thrown to the seabed.

"Mattie?!" Alfred yelped, grabbing his brothers wrist. With a gentle tug he hoisted Matthew up and away from the grasp of the suspicious looking plants below.

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed, staring into Matthew's violet eyes. Matthew shook his head, making his hair float around his face.

"I-I couldn't let you come! You kn-know what father would say i-if he knew wh-what yo-"

"He won't!" Alfred said, dropping Matthew's hand. He pointed a long finger at him. "Because you're not going to say anything, and neither will I, right?" Matthew looked ready to say something, but Alfred's steady gaze was unnerving. He wasn't usually this serious.

With a small nod from Matthew, Alfred grinned. "Great! You just wait here then; I've got a sea witch to find!"

* * *

Alfred's seemingly cheerful mood all but vanished as he found himself at the entrance of the cavern. His hand ready to pull back the vines that covered it, he was stopped by the cool voice that floated towards him.

"Do come in poppet, it doesn't do to lurk in doorways," The accent struck Alfred as odd; this man was certainly not from the kingdom. Nevertheless, he moved through the vines, picking one sticky finger from his hair as he entered. He took a steady breath and regret it instantly. The taste was worse inside, Alfred could pick up individual things this time - the dead fish, the sour stench of dying sea-plants. The cauldron that stood in the centre of the cavern was guilty too, a vile concoction that illuminated the room in that sickly green. Alfred searched for the voice, and his eyes came to rest on the figure in the shadows.

"H-Hey, I-I-I'm-"

"Alfred, sweetheart, I know. One of the princes, yes?" The figure suddenly slipped down from it's perch, and the pale face of a man greeted him. He was small, or at least looked it from where Alfred stood. His dirty blonde hair and unruly eyebrows made his face seem smaller still, scrawny arms waving pale fingers across the cool stone cauldron. He seemed to be too skinny, ribs jutting out, arms so thin they looked ready to snap - until Alfred looked past his hips, where black began to take it's place. The prominent bones gave way to dark tentacles, that curled around the walls and floor. His vibrant emerald eyes seemed the only healthy thing about him.

"Well... Aren't you a pretty thing?" He stretched a hand across the cauldron, cupping Alfred's face roughly in one hand. Alfred swallowed hard, trying not to flinch as a cold tentacle joined the hand, pushing away a stray lock of hair.

"I-I-I'm here to-" The man laughed, withdrawing his appendages. "Get the man of your dreams, yes? That ridiculous human?" Alfred nodded, watching as the man's fingers danced in odd circular motions. "Can y-you... Help?" Another chuckle.

"My dear, I'm the great Kirkland, am I not? I can do anything," he paused. "That's if you're willing to pay, of course?" Alfred's brows knitted together.

"But there's nothing I could give you, I mean my father would notice..." Arthur held up a hand, and without looking, began pulling bottles from the shelves around them. "Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that, hmm?" He turned, and plucked a small vial from one of the shelves. He lay the various other bottles on the side, rolling the smaller one between his fingers.

"I could make you something, something that would turn you human for a few days... But of course, you must get your man! Here's your deal; three days, as a human, for you to get that man to fall in love with you. If you succeed, congratulations, you're a human. If not... Well, I'll need to bring you back," His eyes had become almost black. "Permanently."

Alfred's eyes widened. Then Arthur chuckled, regarding him through twinkling eyes. "We'll it's only fair! Do we have a deal?" Alfred watched the man, who was staring evenly back at him, for a moment. In the distance, he could hear the quiet noises of his brother, who was no doubt listening in. It was now or never.

"Let's do it."

Arthur's grin grew wide, and suddenly he was moving in a flurry of movements. He pulled and poured different vials, mixed and stirred in various creatures, creating shock of blue light, followed by one of the oddest taste sensations Alfred had ever had. The water began to rush faster, swirling around them and encasing them in a whirlpool of colour and sound. It pushed against Alfred, shoving him closer and closer to the madman and his magic. Just as he thought his ears might burst, Arthur dropped the final ingredient, and within seconds, all movement stopped.

"Now, to settle the matter of payment, and then we're done, mmm?" He ducked around the bubbling cauldron, placing his pale hands on Alfred's much more tanned shoulders. His hands were cold, adding to Alfred's unease.

"So," he purred "am I right in saying you have the most beautiful voice in the palace?" Alfred shuffled. "Well, Mattie's pretty awesome too, I ain't-" Arthur grimaced

"Yet you use such disgusting language, boy, really. Still, I've heard them talk about you... Sing Alfred. Sing for me."

Alfred looked shocked. "S-Sing? What..." Arthur crossed his arms, pushing himself towards a chair, leaning back with a smile to rival the Cheshire Cat's. "Just sing... maybe we could work out an easier payment."

Looking into the man's eyes, those devil green eyes, Alfred felt compelled to ope his mouth, and suddenly a beautiful sound filled the cave. It wasn't much, in fact there were no words - just the sound of Alfred delivering each note perfectly. Arthur's smile almost softened at the sound, and when Alfred came to a stop, he even clapped his hands together.

"So they _were _right. Very well done Alfred, I think we'll find a way to settle this easily. Your voice," he said, swimming towards Alfred again. "In return for three days on land. You get that prince, you get your voice and you can marry him, fair enough. If not, you come back down here, and I keep it. Forever."

Alfred blinked hard. Those eyes were watching him again, puling him into compliance. He nodded slowly. He couldn't refuse him. "Yes... yes, I want to do it."

"Well decided Alfred, now, just sign here..." with a wave of his hand, a scroll blossomed into life and he held it out for Alfred. He took a deep breath, and signed his name.

Alfred was about to speak when Arthur drew out a long, sharp blade, from seemingly nowhere.

"... What's that for?" he asked slowly, watching the man closely. Arthur grinned, an unnaturally twisted smile, sending a shudder down Alfred's back.

"Insurance," he said, and suddenly lunged for the merman, a tentacle wrapping itself around his arms. Alfred yelped, trying to pull from his grip but he was stronger than he looked, pulling Alfred closer with ease. "Calm down boy, this won't hurt too much - I just need a sample," he said sweetly, making Alfred's eyes bulge. "Wh-whadd'ya mean?" Arthur brought the bade up, the slither of silver glinting in the light of the potion. "You really do ask too many questions," he murmured as he brought the blade down.

Alfred watched, his heart thudding at an odd beat as Arthur pressed the blade to his forearm, and it clicked just as the knife broke his skin. He let out a gasp as pain ran up his arm from the spot where Arthur had sliced him. After a second, a trickle of blood ran from the cut, swirling in a cloud around Alfred's arm. Arthur ran a long finger over it, the red stain became wisps in the water, and he pulled an empty vial from the shelves, trapping it in. He capped the small object, tossing it back and forth as it's contents danced. He slid it back among the other bottles and grinned once more.

"Now I'll find you if you decide to run away, yes?" The man really had thought of everything. Alfred glanced down at the bubbling liquid and gulped. This was it.

"This won't hurt much, just take a breath - and swim fast," Arthur advised as he began to swirl the liquid once more. "We're pretty far from the surface here."

Alfred had no time to say anything as Arthur lifted his hands, and with a deafening crash, sent streams of the potion at Alfred's chest.

It burned into him, knocking everything out of him. He suddenly remembered the man's advice and took a hasty gulp of water before the jolt ran further down his body. He felt his scales bubbling under the torrents of water, felt his neck stretch into smooth skin, gills vanishing. Something akin to being sliced with a jagged rock shot down his tail and he could almost feel it split, two new limbs taking its place. He found he could control these strange things easily, and pushed, kicking powerfully as though he were still finned as he fought his way to the surface. The water was alien now, a cold pressure that squeezed his new lungs to the point he feared they would burst. He noticed nothing as he fought for the sky, crashing past Arthur and Matthew on his hidden perch, and then finally the beautiful shimmer came into view and he crashed through it.

Air had never tasted so wonderful, and Alfred took greedy breaths to steady his new body.


End file.
